


Waves and Sand

by Neonlightsglow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Beach prompt, Bill POV, BillDip week prompt, Fluff, Human bill, M/M, Suggestive Themes, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonlightsglow/pseuds/Neonlightsglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My small contributions to BillDip Week. </p><p> </p><p>Day One: A day at the beach.</p><p>Bill joins the twins at the beach and Dipper does the only thing he can to get him into the water.</p><p>Day Two and Three:</p><p>Bill and Dipper enjoy a date at the boardwalk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a little fluff again and participating in BillDip week. Technically it's day two in my town but shhhh!
> 
> I thought you would enjoy it anyway :3

The sand beneath Bill is soft and cool to the touch. The water barely laps at his toes as the shore rolls in and out at what he deems is a safe distance. 

It's not that he doesn't know how to swim, he would just rather not. Bill is all about appearances and there is nothing attractive about looking like a drowned cat. Truth was he only came on this stupid trip for two reasons. Both of which were standing a few feet away from him, waist deep in water and tossing a beach ball.

Shooting squealed in delight as she missed the ball and it splashed into her face. Meanwhile Pinetree held his gut as he doubled over in laughter. His eyes flashed over to Bill in a silent question and the ex demon gave him a wink. Pinetree flushed into such lovely shades of red that it made Bill's toes curl in the sand.

If there was a single positive to this whole beach experience, it was that the blond was able to stare at the male twin without a shirt on. Pinetree wasn't exactly what you would call "beach bod" material as Shoot Star called it. Still, it sent jolts of desire through Bill's system and oh how he longed to run fingers up and down that bare chest.

Bill halted those thoughts as he became aware of a growing problem in his board shorts. 

Ugh

He was still not used to this part of being a human. Granted he'd been in this body for months, but he still didn't know how to control these urges. Such an annoyance.

To cool himself off, Bill slowly crab walked a little closer to the water. The coldness of it all jolted his senses and he hissed at it.

Stupid Pinetree. Stupid water. Stupid beach.

Bill grasped a clump of sand underneath his fingers and threw it into the ocean. It felt good and he did it a couple of times, even aiming at a couple of seagulls hopping around in the sand.

He didn't notice anyone approaching until a shadow fell over him. Bill spun around, only to see Pinetree standing over him.

"Having fun?"

The blond grimaced, "Not really."

A smile smile pulled at Pinetree's lips, "Why are you taking it out on the seagulls?"

Bill grinned back at him, "One of them looked at me funny. They had it coming."

Dipper shook his head but the amusement never left his face. 

"Come in the water with us. It'll feel good and I'll make sure you won't drown," the brunet pleaded. 

It wasn't the first time Bill had heard the argument. Both of the twins had tried different strategies to get him in and neither had gotten him to budge. Obviously.

"Not happening."

The twin in front of him let out a little huff of air from his nostrils and crossed his arms.

"Fine. If you won't go in willingly, then I'm going to make you."

"Wha-"

Before Bill could process that statement, Pinetree had reached down to grab him by the waist and lifted him up over the shoulder.

The ex demon began kicking out and thrashing in the other's arms. This only made Pinetree's grip on him tighten. Curse this meat sack for being thin and light! 

"Pinetree, you better put be down or so help me!"

The brunet carrying him have him a few pats to the ass to shush him and it worked.

"Yes, yes you'll give me nightmares. I don't care."

Bill watched as the shore for further away and Pinetree led him deeper into the ocean. When he felt the cool water ride around them, Bill clung tighter against the Pines man.

From a distance he could hear Shooting Star giggling at them, "Great work Bro-Bro! Now drop him in!"

He tensed at that and the other felt it.

"Don't worry. I won't do that," Pinetree said reassured him and then stopped, "You ready?"

"I thought you weren't goi-"

Bill gasped as Pinetree grabbed his waist again and slowly tugged him down. He slid down the male twin's front until he was waist deep in water. Instinctively the blond wrapped his legs around the other's waist and held onto him. He buried his face into Pinetree's neck and he felt the twin shudder.

"Uh...Bill?"

Embarrassed, he tried to come up with the best excuse he could muster, "It's c-cold!"

Pinetree let out a small laugh and Bill felt arms circle around his waist. They pulled him closer and he let out a small squeak. This was not how he imagined being pressing up against Pinetree for the first time would go.

Bill just hoped his body wouldn't betray him again and let the other know how much he enjoyed being this close. The skin on skin contact was driving Bill mad and he needed to put some distance between them.

Wrapping his arms around Pinetree's neck, the blond pulled back to look at the other. He was about to ask what to do next, when he saw that the twin was avoiding looking into his eyes.

Wait was that a blush he spotted?

"Pinetree," Bill whined and finally brown eyes met his.

"Y-yeah?" 

The stuttering was adorable and the desire to kiss the other hit him like a wave. No wait that was an actual wave hitting him.

Bill let out a noise of discontent and Pinetree reached up to rub his back soothingly. It felt good and calmed his nerves.

What he really wanted to ask was if they could go back to shore now, but Bill didn't want to let go of the other just yet. Instead he cleared his throat and thought of something else, "So what next?"

"Um well you can try standing on your own feet," the twin in front of him said shyly and then grabbed Bill's thighs to pull him off.

The blond shook his head and held on tighter, "I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

This made the other blush again and he look down between them. Softly, that Bill was sure it was supposed to be meant to himself, he heard Pinetree mutter, "I don't mind at all."

Then with a hard swallow the brunet said louder, "O-okay."

It was all the ex demon needed to slide his hands to Pinetree's jaw and lift his face. Chocolate eyes stared widely at him and flitted everywhere until they stopped at Bill's lips.

Oh.

Every fiber of his being sparked and burned like fire. His heart kickstarted in a way that his triangle form would never comprehend. The blood in his veins coursed and moved him forward until he was inches away from Pinetree's mouth. 

A small gasp ghosted against his lips and the push and pull of the ocean closed the gap.

The kiss was warm and salty as soft lips slid across each other. Then Pinetree was kissing back and pulling him close again. 

A small hum escaped him as pleasure coursed through Bill. Oh how long had he waited for this perfect moment. 

His fingers trailed up to brown locks held on like it was the only thing preventing him from drowning. But he was and eventually he needed to breath and they both pulled away panting for breath. 

Pinetree was a deep red and Bill was sure he was too. A million unspoken questions crossed the other's eyes and the blond wanted nothing but to kiss him again to get his over thinking brain to shut up.

Instead a loud whoop brought them both crashing back into reality and they both looked at where the sound came from.

Shooting Star was grinning madly from her inner tube and giving them a thumbs up.

"About time!"


	2. I Melt With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first kiss on the beach, Dipper and Bill go on their first date out by the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is prompt two and three! Whoo killing two birds with one stone.  
> It's short but more fluff ahead for sure. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, this song was in my head while writing this, so read and listen: https://youtu.be/LuN6gs0AJls

The night around them is full of upbeat chimes and the smell of sweet confectionaries. The air is cool but humid and it makes their clasped hands sticky with sweat. If it bothered either of them, it didn't matter, because neither of them let go.

Dipper glanced down at their joined hands and felt the other give a light squeeze. It brought a smile to both their faces but only a blush on his. It had been hours since Dipper had been kissed by Bill at the beach and oh what a day it had been.

If it were up to the brunet, he would have spent the rest of the day in the sand making out with Bill. He had been waiting for this moment for weeks and now that he had it, he was having a hard time holding back. 

Except Mabel had gone out of her way to remind them of her presence and prevented them from making her the third wheel. It didn't stopped them though from exchanging secret glances and touching each other under the water. 

When the sun had begun to set and the stars exploded into the night sky, Mabel had suggested they go on a date. Not that they had much of a choice. Once they had showered and changed, she had literally shoved them out the hotel door.

This was how they had ended up at the boardwalk. Mabel would probably kill them if she knew they were here without her. She had been looking forward to this the most. What did she expect though? There was nowhere else for them to go within walking distance. She had conveniently locked them out the room without the car keys. 

It didn't matter though, because Dipper was having an amazing time so far. Bill had suggested they try the tilt a whirl first. The giggled and enjoyed the feeling of gravitational forces pressing them together.

He had embarrassedly asked if they could go on the tunnel of love and instead of mocking him, Bill had responded with a waggle of eyebrows. Needless to say, they had spent the whole ride making out.

On Bill's turn, he had eagerly tugged them onto the Ferris wheel. This ride though wasn't as innocent, seeing as Dipper spent most of the time on the blond's lap. They groped and ground into each other, to the point that they both had to adjust themselves once the ride was over. 

Now they were currently leaning against the wooden rails, overlooking the ocean crashing below. The sea mist spraying up was nice against his heated skin, but not enough to quell the fire burning in him. 

Bill seemed to be in the same boat as him. His head glistened in sweat and falling forward. 

"Pinetree," the blond whined, "I think I'm dying. Why is it so hot?"

Dipper chuckled and reached with his free hand to run fingers in the other's damp and messy hair. The messiness had been his doing earlier, much to Bill's protest. Now the other didn't seem to mind as he leaned into the touch with a sigh.

"Mmmm we should get some water or something to cool us down," Dipper suggested with a hum.

Bill's face lit up at this as he turned to face him, "I have a better idea."

Without explaining anything, the ex demon began tugging him back to the lights and music of Boardwalk. As they walked, Dipper noticed an adorable stuffed pink cat hanging from one of the ring toss games. He was going to convince Bill to help him win it for Mabel after they cooled off.

They eventually stopped in front of a food stand and Dipper's mouth watered at the smell. It was the unmistakable scent of cones and flavored syrup. 

Ice cream and snow cones. 

There were so many flavors to choose from, but Dipper settled on a Dragon's blood snow cone. Bill also chose a snow cone. The difference was he went crazy with the flavors, opting to go with lemon, grape, and orange. 

It sounded disgusting to be honest. 

"You wanna try? It's not as bad as it look," Bill teased tilting the cone in his direction.

Dipper made a face and moved away, "No way dude. You should see the color of your tongue!"

Bill stuck out his tongue as far as it would go and humorously tried to see it for himself. Eventually he gave up and instead thought it would be funnier to try and lick Dipper instead.

The brunet squirmed and chuckled as he tried to dodge the slick muscle. It still hit him a few times, leaving his face a sticky mess.

"Okay, okay, stop!" Dipper laughed trying to push the other away. He failed miserably to wipe the saliva off himself.

Bill pulled back and smirked, "Only if you let me try yours."

Huffing and flushed from being out of breath, Dipper offered his cone to the other. He waited for the blond to take a bite, but instead blue eyes remained locked on his. They were half-lidded and lusty, sending a shiver down Dipper's back.

"I have something else in mind."

Bill let go of his hand to caress his cheek instead. Dipper felt his head be tilted and then lips were pressed softy onto his. A mixture of flavors filled his senses in a way that wasn't all too bad. The taste became even stronger when a tongue slid across his teeth, as the blond began to deepen the kiss. He willingly let the other in and tongues slid across each other combining into a pleasurable medley of flavors.

Dipper moaned into Bill's mouth and suddenly he wasn't hungry for snow cones anymore. 

So much for cooling off.

With a small smack of lips, they pulled apart so that they could breathe. Dipper whined at the loss, while Bill gave a low and husky chuckle. 

The ex demon pulled away enough to grab and toss his and Dipper's snow cone in the trash can nearby. Before the brunet could complain about the waste and cost, Bill pulled him closer with a shush.

"Sorry Pinetree, but you taste way better. You're my favorite flavor now."

Bill closed the gap between them again and Dipper felt himself melt away into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I loved writing this so much. I hope you enjoyed it as well. Let me know what you think and as always thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely want to do day 2, so expect that some time this week as well. I hope the fluff rotted your teeth and as always thanks for reading! Let me know what you think~


End file.
